Lock Down
by AkematLynn
Summary: Clint gets himself thrown into the asylum again and Jimmy, worried about his well being sneaks in to spend some much needed time with him.


Authors Note: Greeting my humble little readers, I have come bearing a short fic featuring Clint X Jimmy. It's been a while since I've done anything involving the two of them and several months ago I got an anonymous comment from someone on Tumblr saying how happy they'd be if I did another Clint X Jimmy. I've been wanting to for a while now but couldn't really come up with anything but after doing some serious dwelling on the issue I managed to crank this little piece out. Please enjoy, and as always be warned that this does contain explicit depictions of sex between several males! Don't like this type of shit? You know what to do! Everyone else, please enjoy!

To the anon who was looking forward to this: Sorry to keep you waiting for so long, this is for you!

Title: Lock Down

Characters: Clint (Aka Henry) and Jimmy Hopkins

Word Count: Approx 4,358 (9pgs)

* * *

Fucking ridiculous! What the hell was his problem?! He just had to go and do something stupid! Then again, it's not like I had much of any room to really talk because what I was about to do wasn't exactly what you would call smart either.

I remember that day like it was yesterday, the weather had been particularly nice and I could have spent that Saturday running around town having fun or terrorizing people, but I wasn't... Not yet anyways. I had deliberately passed up all other opportunities to enjoy myself all for the sake of checking in on and spending time with a certain lunatic!

There truly are times when I really can't stand Clint and this had to be one of them, he knows exactly how to rub me the wrong way and grade away at my nerves. Be that the case then why was I sitting in a tree just outside of Happy Volts Asylum dressed in an orderlies uniform trying to sneak in and check on him?

Because I'm fucking stupid that's why! Too fucking stupid to move on and forget about him, too fucking stupid to go lay up with someone else until he got out! Yeah you heard me right, I had gotten so attached to that deranged maniac that I had given up my player ways and committed myself to him, like a bitch!

But to be honest if lowering myself to bitch status would keep that big dick in my life then I was more than willing to trade in my pants for panties! There was no way in hell I was about to let something that rare and valuable slip away from me.

On top of that I really couldn't help myself, I missed him and I have no problem admitting that I was worried about him. Everyone knew what type of place Happy Volts was and regardless of how tough anybody who got sent there was that didn't change the fact that once incarcerated they were susceptible to all kinds of abuse and torture. Of course I had written letters to him to see how he was doing but I wouldn't rest until I was actually able to talk to and spend time with him in person.

Sneaking into the place was relatively easy; every single orderly I walked past didn't suspect a thing and simply nodded their heads in my direction in a greeting gesture before passing me by. I never told him I was coming so naturally I had no clue as to where his room was located. I'd made several trips to the place in the past but both of those were quite some time ago with both visits being very brief so it wasn't like I had time to familiarize myself with the place.

While wandering around in the dirty dank halls I was relieved to see that the inmate's rooms now had nameplates beside their doors. I didn't stop to stare but made certain to glance at each one as I passed them by. I'm pretty sure I only passed a mere two or three doors before I came across one with a very familiar name branded on it... but it wasn't the name of the person I was looking for.

Gary Smith…

Gary Fucking Smith!

Without even thinking I stopped in the middle of the empty hallway and stared at that name plate and at the 300lbs door that separated him from me. Normally I would either ignore anything concerning Gary or become enraged depending on the situation as I still had a very sore spot for anything pertaining to him, but this time I couldn't ignore the situation at hand.

It was just plain weird being so close to him and not necessarily because of what all had taken place between the two of us publicly, but more so because of what had taken place between the two of us privately... I stepped closer to his door and placed one of my hands against it, I stood there for a few minutes wondering if I should make my presence known or not. I knew enough about the place to know that if the locks were turned upward then the patients couldn't open the door from the inside. Regardless though, anybody could come by and open them from the outside.

Just when I was about to turn the handle and enter his room I suddenly realized what I was doing. I stepped away from the door, there was no reason for me to associate myself with Gary Smith anymore. I had nothing else to say to him, no more business concerning him and I was certain he felt the same way. Giving that door one last hard stare I turned on my heel refocusing on my original goal, Gary was not who I had snuck in to see. Several twist and turns down the empty halls later and I'd found the room I was looking for. The name plate displayed his name crystal clear,

Henry...

I stared for a moment in disbelief at what I was seeing,

Henry/Clint...

No last name, fucking figures! Shaking my head at the absurdity of the situation I pushed his door open without hesitation making sure to unlock it before I let it close behind me.

Clint was sitting on his bed facing the wall and drawing on it with blue and orange crayons. With one eyebrow arched and his lips pursed he quickly glared in my direction as he clearly hadn't been expecting anyone to show up at his cell. When he realized who I was a devilish smirk appeared on his face, I stared at him in silence while he gave me the elevator eyes.

"You go on with your bad self!"

Had been his reaction on seeing me in the orderly uniform, I laughed at his remark before I said anything to him.

"How ya doin Clint?"

He turned away from the wall letting his crayons drop to the mattress and allowing his bare feet to dangle over the edge of his bed. Using his forearm he leaned on one thigh and let the other hand rest on the other thigh, an even more maniacal grin spreading across his face.

"Ah ha! You were worried about me, oh Jimmy you're my hero... not!"

That sarcasm of his caused me to relax; he was still the same old Clint!

"You're damn right I was worried about you, what did you expect me to do knowing you're in a place like this!"

He smiled a big toothy grin at me before running his tongue across his bottom lip,

"Big bad Jimmy's got a bit of a soft spot for me!"

I folded my arms while still standing and smiled down at him,

"So you're okay in here, they haven't performed any illegal experiments on you or anything, they haven't injected you with any strange glowing substances, tried to cut your head off and sew it on the body of a dog! No beating's, electric shock therapy, or food poisoning while you've been here?!"

He burst into laughter at the slew of questions I hit him with before he rose to his feet and approached me, all the while still sporting an amused grin.

"Woah ho hooo! You must've been losing some serious sleep over me!"

"You damn skippy I have!"

For just a split second he seemed to be relieved that I was concerned about him, we stared at each other in silence for a short while. That brief glimmer of relief I saw pained me, not outwardly but deep down inside, it was no secret that the only immediate family he had that paid him any mind at all was his mother and half the time she was too strung out on drugs to even acknowledge him. That of course had been what landed him in the asylum to begin with.

It was her drug habits that led to him being a premature crack baby, which explained his erratic behavior. I didn't need to ask and he didn't need to tell me that she hadn't come to visit him at all since he'd been there. No matter the severity of his crime or offense she never bothered to check in on him any of the times he had been committed.

His last episode consisted of pouring gasoline all over some random townsfolk's lunch and then lighting his tie on fire. The poor guy had run around in circles screaming for his life and Clint had though it to be the most amusing thing in the world. It was that reaction that landed him back in the asylum yet again, sure his friends had written letters, called, and come by to see him but that didn't fill the empty void of his mother not paying him a visit.

Without even giving it a second thought we both leaned forward at the exact same time pressing our lips together in a hot and needy kiss. I had missed him and he had missed me, and I knew that he was happy that I cared enough to sneak in and come see him, to come fuck with him.

Taking those big hands of his he grabbed me by the collar of my uniform and began pulling me towards his bed making sure to keep our lips together during the transfer. I heard a thud when the back of his legs bumped into his small bed and he spun the both of us around before throwing me down on his bed.

I of course didn't protest, this was exactly what I'd come here for, we'd both already established without even saying so that I may have been the dominate one in everything else but when it came to sex he was in charge and I was just fine with that. Climbing on top of me he began to pull my shirt open, for a moment it looked like he might pop the buttons off so I quickly stopped him.

"A a a ahh! Gentle big boy! I might need this uniform to get back in here and see you again, that won't be happening if it's ruined!"

He smirked down at me and went about carefully undoing the buttons on the shirt. I reached around the back of him and pulled at one of the draw strings keeping the blue gown he wore closed, it came off with ease falling down his arms and draping over top of me, he paused in undoing my shirt and slid it off. While he did that I went about removing the top portion of my orderly uniform on my own.

With both of us now shirtless he reached down grazing his hands all over my chest and stomach allowing his thumb to dip into my belly button and even went about pinching one of my nipples. Adjusting my legs just slightly I kicked both of my shoes off, when he heard them hit the floor he began to undo my belt buckle clearly intending to cut straight to the chase and skip the majority of the fore play. Besides it's not like we had all the time in the world, at any minute an orderly or nurse could pop up at his door and we both would have been not only caught without pants down but in some serious trouble as well!

I lifted my ass up off the bed making it easier for him to slide my pants and boxers off, he wasted no time in removing his and I couldn't help but to lick my lips at the sight of that large tool I was about to be fucked with. For a number of weeks now I had gone to bed not only worried about him but missing him some type of terrible! It wasn't often I came across a dick that size and even on the rare occasions that I did usually the douche bag it was attached to didn't know how to use it. Clint however knew how to push all the right buttons, I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt him push one of my legs back and quickly insert a thick finger into my ass.

I cringed just a bit at the sensation as it had been far too long, that digit was joined by a second and of course a third. I thought he would only finger me and then fuck me being that we were so pressed for time but surprisingly and thankfully he decided to blow me as well.

I nearly came right then and there when I felt his warm mouth envelope my dick and ended up slapping a hand over my own face to keep myself quiet. He laughed around my cock at my girly behavior but I didn't care, I welcomed his dominance over me with open arms.

Twisting my hands into the blankets I threw my head back at the sensation he was giving me, I wanted to moan out like a bitch in heat but knew better than to do anything that could easily get us caught. I instead settled for biting my bottom lip and breathing heavily, he remained on his knees while swallowing me whole for a few good minutes before I reached down and urged him to stop before I came. I didn't want to get off as soon as possible; I wanted to drag it out for as long as we were able to. He got the message and allowed my throbbing dick to slide out of his throat, a thick trail of spit and precum stretched from my head to his bottom lip. When he stood to his feet I didn't hesitate to spread my legs for him.

He got on his knees on the edge of the bed and positioned himself accordingly I braced myself for insertion but to my frustration he didn't penetrate me right away. I opened my eyes to look up at him and see what the holdup was but was a little stunned to find him gazing down at me with a slightly saddened look on his face.

"Did you really miss me?"

The question had been unexpected, especially at a time like that but at the same time it upset me. As I said before the only family he had never came to visit him and I knew exactly how he felt. Hearing him ask me that made me realize just how alone he must have been while being locked away in such a horrible place like some sort of wild animal. Sure his behavior was highly inappropriate for the most part but still not even he deserved to be confined to a place like happy volts for any amount of time, juvenile hall would have been better than that place.

Without saying anything else he leaned down and laid his body on top of mine, pressing our foreheads together and allowing his nose to brush up against mine while he looked me straight in my eyes and waited for an answer. A moment later he planted a light kiss on my lips before going back to staring at me.

"Of course I missed you; if I didn't then I wouldn't be here right now."

I'm certain he didn't want me to feel it but when I told him that I felt his body tremble just slightly against mine. He leaned down again and this time kissed me more feverishly. I was enjoying the hell out of it when I felt him push himself inside of me, I nearly cried out in pain but he smothered the sounds with his own mouth giving me some time to adjust, once I seemed to settle down he began a rhythm of slow gentle thrust.

It felt good but as always his size caused it to hurt as well, no matter how many times I had sex with him I just couldn't get used to the pain that came along with it but still, I couldn't leave him alone. I had gotten far too attached and after the question he had just asked me I came to the conclusion that he'd gotten attached to me as well.

Although the question had been 'Did you really miss me?' I knew that there were other questions hidden inside that one. Not only did he want to know if I missed him or not but he also wanted to know if I cared about him, was he of any concern to me and had I been thinking about him since he had been gone. Again it pained me to realize how lonely he must have been while in there.

After being gentle with me for a short while I felt him start to pick up his pace and really give me something to moan about. He pulled his huge cock all the way out and roughly jammed it back inside of me, I nearly bit my own tongue and his lips off it hurt so much. Yet at the same time I enjoyed it, I loved the sexual pain he caused me, it was like a drug, one that no matter what the consequences of using it were I would always come back for more.

The searing pain his thrust caused me was intoxicating to not only my body but my mind as well. Every time we had sex I always got lost in the sensation, damn near losing control of my mind during the process as I surrendered every aspect of myself to him. As always the pain that started our sex session slowly started to wane and I could feel the heat build in my groin. I felt him hit that bundle of nerves buried inside me, each time he thrust inward my thighs feeling like they were on fire and my ball like they were about to explode. However this particular time I felt like he was being a little too gentle and gentleness wasn't something I cared for. I opened my mouth intending to tell him harder when suddenly he clasped his hand over my mouth and held still. The action baffled me, I opened my eyes to look at him and it was obvious by the look on his face that he hadn't came yet, what the fuck did he stop for then?!

Still watching him and with both of us breathing heavily, he slowly turned his head to the side and glanced over his shoulder at his door. It was then I heard it, the sound of footsteps making their way down the hall and keys jingling with each step that was taken. An orderly was making his designated patrol route!

A hint of panic began to fill me as the realization that we may have been about to be caught in the act became unavoidable. Clint still had himself inside of me but held very still, he slowly tuned back around to face me and silently mouthed the words, 'be quiet' before removing his hand from my mouth.

I of course kept quiet as he turned his attention back to the door; we both listened carefully as the orderly got closer and closer. Time seemed to stand still for a few moments as the shadow of the orderly passed the door, thankfully and to both of our relief he didn't stop nor did he look into the cell. He clearly continued on his way down the hall until the sound of his footsteps and jingling keys could no longer be heard.

Once we were certain we were in the clear Clint turned back around to look at me and we both let out a string of goofy giggles at the fact that we had almost gotten caught. The laughter ended abruptly when he gave me a single hard thrust and went back to sexing me.

The interruption had put a speed bump in our road but it didn't stop us, planting his lips back against mine yet again Clint eventually moved down to my neck drawing in small puckers of flesh and nipping at it with his teeth.

I tried my hardest not to moan out but it was difficult to keep quiet. He began to pound my ass hard and I felt the sensation I had earlier return with a vengeance. Wedging my hand in-between our bodies I made an attempt to pleasure my own neglected member. Clint realized what I was trying to do and lifted himself up off of me freeing my tool from the confines of our bodies that had been pressed together.

He slapped my hand away indicating that he wanted to be the one to get me off. Again I didn't protest knowing he wouldn't disappoint me and let him do as he pleased. His grip on my cock was tight as he began to fist me creating a matching rhythm to the one he was fucking me with. He brushed his thumb across the head of my cock and I couldn't hold back anymore.

I came, much sooner than I wanted to with one serious explosion. My hot liquid shot up all over his stomach and mine landing as far up as my collar bones and running down onto my shoulders. Clint let out a small breathy laugh.

"Looks like someone's been deprived!"

I paid him no mind as I was too busy enjoying the high I was feeling from him. Still holding tightly to my dick he continued to stroke me making certain to ring my body dry of every drop possible. Once my cock had grown soft he released it and placed both of his hands on the mattress beside my head while he stared down at me, all the while still thrusting in and out. Without even thinking I reached up and wrapped both of my arms around his neck pulling him down into a fierce passionate kiss. He again allowed his chiseled body to rest on top of my muscled one before pulling away to plant more kisses down my neck and shoulder licking up some of the cum I had managed to get on them as well.

Moments later I felt him change his pace to a rough jagged one and just as a shudder ran though his body and I felt his hot release fill up my ass, that annoying squeal of the PA system could be heard and an announcement was made.

"Code 256OR! I repeat, code 256OR!"

The click of the PA system being hung up could be heard and a moment later it had grown silent. It pissed me off to have an announcement made right when Clint had came but it didn't seem to bother him… or at least I thought it didn't.

I opened my eyes to look up at him and could tell that something wasn't right. He gave me a few more thrust before pulling himself all the way out and he instantly raised his head up to look at me. He was sweating profusely just like I was and out of breath.

"You gotta go!" He partially grunted out.

Still panting like a worn out dog I arched an eyebrow at him not understanding what he meant.

"What?"

"You gotta go... that announcement that was just made... it means that someone's in the building that's not supposed to be, they're gonna do a lock down!"

My eyes nearly popped out of my head at hearing this, he quickly got up off of me and I stood to my feet in a hurry. He went about getting his pants and gown back on as I hurriedly got back into my orderly uniform. Less than a minute later and I was fully dressed, I turned to go but stopped when Clint grabbed me by my arm and began to try and fix my horribly dis-shelved hair, I grinned at him,

"Thanks mom!" I teased him in a joking manner.

"Now Jimmy we don't want you to get caught and held captive by the mad doctors and scientist here in the nut house!" He replied in a faux female voice.

We both stood there laughing for a minute or two before things grew silent between us,

"Alright I'm outta here, I'll come back to see you again the first chance I get!"

I had turned to go after I told him that but again he stopped me, grabbing me by my arm and this time pulling me into a deep hot kiss.

Just as quickly as it started it stopped when he abruptly pulled away,

"Bring me some food next time, the shit they feed us in here sucks ass!"

I flashed him a big toothy smile before I turned towards the door,

"Will do Clint!"

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not all that comfortable with the ending but I really couldn't think of anything else without causing the ending to drag on longer than necessary. I have another story in mind for Clint and Jimmy but don't expect to see it posted anytime this century!

Thanks for reading!

-Akemat


End file.
